I'll Be Okay
by Lizzyxoxo
Summary: Craig Taylor has a different reaction to Justin's sexuality. Justin ends up leaving and going to the one and only Brian Kinney. Slight smut. Blink and you'll miss it.


**A/N: This is my first Britin fanfic. I wrote this after 1x04, so this was before i knew how Mr. Taylor would act. Now i know Brian would never ask Justin if he could make love to him, but i'm a silly romantic, so leave me alone. (:**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I've been on edge ever since my mom found out.<p>

I kept replaying our conversation in my head. She was going on and on about her first real boyfriend, something that I really did not want to hear about.

And then she dropped the bomb….

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I still don't know how she found out. Was is obvious? Did other people know? And what about my dad? My mom said she wouldn't tell him, but what if she lets it slip? That would be just my luck.

It was quiet in the house. Mom and dad were out shopping for some stupid family gathering that was going on tomorrow and Molly was with a friend. I was taking advantage of the silence by drawing by the window. The calm before the storm.

I was working on a picture of a beautiful, face-less man when I heard the front door being thrown open and my dad yelling my name. I could hear him stomping up the stairs and he burst into my room. "You little shit!"

He ran over to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. The next thing I knew I was on the ground, my face stung, and his foot was becoming friendly with my stomach.

"Is it true? Huh, Justin? You like other boys?" Another kick to the stomach. "You're a cocksucker? A fag?" My mom ran in and tried to pull him off of me. "Get off of him, Craig!" He looked at her and gave me one final kick before straightening up and walking out.

I got up as quickly as I could and started packing a bag. "Where are you going, honey?" She asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere other than here." I tried to walk past her, but she stopped me. "Do you want me to drive you anywhere?"

"No." I tried to walk out again, only to be stopped a second time. "Justin, please. Let me help you."

Well, I did have one place in mind.

* * *

><p>I made my way up to his place. I was nervous when I knocked on the door. I knew he didn't care about me, but I didn't know where else to go.<p>

The door opened and suddenly the floor became very interesting. "Ugh. You again? What do you want, kid?" I looked up and Brian's eyes widened at the sight of a bruise forming on my cheek.

"I figured that if anyone could help me, it would be you. But I bet you're too busy fucking some guy. I'm sorry. I'll just go." I started to turn around and he grabbed my arm. "No. Come in." He pulled me and closed the door behind us. "Jesus. What the hell happened?" He walked me over to the bed and sat me down.

"M-my mom told my dad." I took a deep breath. "What did he do?" Brian asked. For a second I thought he just might care, but I knew better.

"He… he punched me and I fell. Then he started to kick me." I lifted up my shirt and gasped at the sight of the light bruises that started to decorate my chest and stomach.

"Shit," Brian said. I finally let myself cry. "I don't know what to do, Brian. I'm scared. I can't go back home." I laid down and (to my surprise) he laid down beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. It's not like you care."

Brian propped himself on his elbow. "What makes you think I don't care?"

"Everyone says that you only care about yourself, that no one should expect anything from you." I sighed. "What makes me any different?"

He grabbed my cheek and made me look at him. "What makes you different is that I actually give a shit about you. I'm not some soulless robot." I barked out a laugh. "I'm not, you know. I care about things, about people. I just don't… show it like people normally do." He scooted closer to me. "Don't let your father get you down. I think you should just forget about him. If he doesn't like the way that you are, then fuck him. You don't need him."

He kissed me before I could say anything. Soon clothes were shed and Brian was on top of me, planting light kisses to each and every bruise on my torso. He started sucking my neck and stopped near my ear. "Let me make love to you," he whispered in between kisses. "Oh god. Please, Brian," I moaned.

"Mmm. You're so hot," he sighed. I tried to focus on his warm, calloused hands moving up and down my sides and the pleasure instead of the slight pain caused by his gentle strokes in and out of me.

My dad may hate me, and our family may never be the way it used to, but I'll get by. I'll surround myself with people who accept me for who I am, people who care about me and love me.

I'll be okay.


End file.
